Nós estamos vivos
by Shiro Sakigami
Summary: A história dos servos de Hegire. Do nascimento até o fim. Spoilers.


Ah, como eu estou feliz em postar algo novo aqui, bem, esta é a minha primeira fic DW, espero que gostem e se gostar, não custa comentar, né?

* * *

><p>Xue acariciava o ventre recém operado com o indicador, sentia-se agradecida e sortuda por ainda ter os seus bebês ali com ela após aquele incidente do ano passado, até agora reprisavam as cenas do grande terremoto na tv.<p>

_Não acha crueldade ficarem passando essas imagens, sendo que várias pessoas perderam familiares e amigos nesse incidente?

A enfermeira presente no quarto apenas concordou com um gemido enquanto verificava os recém nascidos ligados ao respirador e monitor cárdiaco. Xue teve um casal de gemêos sem nenhuma complicação durante a cesariana, mas os bebês precisaram ser imediatamente ligados as máquinas, sem se quer sua mãe poder segura-los.

_Bem, senhora Xue, seus filhos estão bem, mas...

_ O quê?

_Sinto muito, mas há um problema com os bebês.

_Eu sei que ainda é cedo, posso esperar mais uma semana, mas só há um vôo para China este ano, eu preciso que meus filhos estejam comigo. Quanto tempo até eu poder leva-los?

_Eu lamento, mas há uma má formação com os seu filhos, eles não podem ser deslocados em uma viagem tão extensa.

Xue ficou em silêncio um minuto, seus olhos carmesin nem piscaram e o seu sorriso se quer se desfez..

_Má formação? Que má formação!

_Eles... Cada um só tem metade do cérebro. Isso ocorreu, provavelmente durante a separação no útero.

_Foi durante o terremoto._ Ela disse para si mesma, ela ainda sorria.

_Certamente, o diretor permitiu que ficassem por causa das maquinas, mas a senhora precisa assinar um termo.

_Quanto tempo vão ficar ligados as maquinas? Há um tratamento? Me diga que há, por favor! Não me importa o preço, só diga!

Pobre mulher, não foi preciso de uma resposta para ela entender que não havia nenhuma chance de ajudar seus bebês. Xue ainda exibia um sorriso deprimente, ela parecia incapaz de desfaze-lo.

Eco de passos pelo corredor, lá estava ela, pontual como sempre.

_Bom dia.

O médico responsavél pelo caso estava lhe esperando com a mão na porta para lhe dar passagem, Xue havia mudado muito de um ano para cá, seus olhos estavam sem brilho e ela estava cada vez mais pálida, mas aquele sorriso dela nunca sumia. Ela trazia o costumeiro ramalhete de flores para substituir as da semana passada. Eram jacintos brancos.

Assim que trocou as flores, ela sentou-se entre os dois leitos no quarto, bem entre seus filhos que hoje completavam sete anos de idade.

_Parabéns, En e Chan.

Os médicos tinham memórizado cada passo dessa rotina que já se repetia a sete anos. Aquela mulher vinha todos os anos comemorar o aniversários dos filhos e mesmo que eles não pudessem falar ou se mover um unico sentimetro, ela parecia sempre bastante feliz. As enfermeiras diziam que ela até conversava com eles.

"Ela esta louca", "Esta deprimida e sozinha", "Não consigo me imaginar no lugar dela" eram os burburios entre os corredores.

Naquele aniversário em especial, todos os funcionários do hospital ficaram preoucupados com aquela mulher, ela havia chegado de manhã e ainda não tinha ido embora, ao que parecia iria pernoitar ali com os filhos.

_Ela não pode ficar aqui, são as normas do hospital. Ela pode voltar amanhã, dormir aqui, não.

Disse o diretor ao médico responsavel que ia até o quarto pedir que Xue se retirasse.

Quando entrou, encontrou Xue estirada no chão entre os leitos.

Ele gritou chamando por ajuda, demorou muito até as enfermeiras chegarem com o desfribilador e no meio de toda aquela movimentação, ninguém percebeu o choro mudo dos gemêos.

A internet é um vasto sistema de comunicação entre computadores numa escala global e existem diversos recursos e maneiras para poder conectar um ou mais computadores ao mesmo tempo, sendo assim, qualquer mensagem pode ser enviada para qualquer lugar do mundo em questões de segundos, agora obter-se uma resposta na mesma velocidade é uma questão de sorte. Recentemente, uma corrente foi enviada para todos os hospitais de tókio, contendo apenas quinze caracteres, assim que aberta a mensagem começa a repetir-se até travar o computador. Constatou-se que era apenas uma corrente de e-mail qualquer, mas por via das dúvidas não abra e-mails com o nome de "NEV".

Um ano depois.

Hagire Rinichiro estava relendo os relatórios de Sorae, estava entediado havia dias. Desde o grande terremoto, o Ovo Madilto foi contido dentro do sistema Mother Goose. Os nivéis de animação no que antes fora um grande e invejavél centro de pesquisas, andavam bem abaixo de zero, não, talvez com sorte a animação estivesse em 0,10%.

Seu corpo esta doendo havia algum tempo, mas nada que pudesse faze-lo parar de trabalhar no seu mais novo projeto o qual chamava de "Gerações".

"Nova mensagem!" A telinha azul piscava no canto da tela.

Ele fechou a telinha.

"Vejamos, onde eu parei? Bem, como eu posso transferir as memórias para o corpo B ? Ah, isso requer um processador muito avançado. Como eu vou conseguir algo assim?"

"Nova mensagem!" A telinha azul piscava novamente no canto da tela.

_O quê é agora?

Enfim, Hegire abriu a maldita mensagem e em pouco tempo, toda a sua tela estava coberta com a mesma mensagem que não parava de se multiplicar. O doutor enfim esboçou um sorriso depois de tanto tempo entediado.

_Isso é muito interessante.

Ah, maravilhosa tecnologia, um vôo direto sem qualquer incômodo, simplesmente ótimo.

Hegire chegou ao hospital que o a mensagem especificava, levou um tempo para decodificar a mensagem, mas deve valer a pena. Na recepção, o diretor esperava por Hegire junto ao médico responsavel pelo caso. Os dois estavam nervosos.

_Senhor Hegire, estavamos esperando o senhor.

_Sei, sei, onde estão? Não tenho tempo para perder com trivialidades, senhor diretor.

_Cl-claro, Keigo irá leva-lo até...

_Vamos, senhor Keigo. Meu tempo é precioso.

O médico chamado Keigo assumiu a direção, Hegire estava realmente apressado, embora tivesse um expressão bem tranquila. Enquanto seguiam pelo corredor, Keigo perguntou como o doutor conhecia os gemêos.

_A mãe deles foi, digamos, paciente do meu hospital uns anos atrás, o nome dela era Xue, eu acho. Pode me dizer como foi que ela morreu?

_Bem, ela morreu no quarto dos filhos, não soubemos o quê aconteceu até abrirem o corpo, ao que parece ela morreu de insuficiência hepática fulminante.

_Sei...

_Aqui estamos.

Keigo abriu a porta de correr, Hegire não alterou sua expressão.

Ainda havia dois leitos naquele quarto, os seus donos estavam ligados a máquinas respiratórias, monitores cardiacos e monitores de ondas cerebrais, além de bolsas de soro e sangue. Estavam tão magros que se podia ver os ossos e seria até impossivel saber que uma daquelas criança era uma menina.

_Esses são os supostos "Hackers", é?

_Hackers? Desculpe, senhor Hegire, mas essas crianças não podem se mover se quer um milimétro. Elas estiveram assim desde que nasceram! Não há como terem se levantado e invadido um computador.

_Mas o sangue deles pode se mexer, certo?

_Como?

Hegire aproximou-se dos leitos, o médico Keigo não tinha entendido sua pergunta e só o observava agora.

_Não há necessidade de vocês ficarem aqui sob os cuidados de um médico primitivo e ignorante. Venham comigo, vou cuidar de vocês, assim como desejam.

Foi algo surpreendente, o monitor de ondas cerebrais tinha começa a emitir leituras mais fortes. Keigo ficou excitado, como podia ser? Eles só tinham metade do cerébro, era certamente impossivél uma coisa dessas acontecer de repente.

_Você possuem um poder chamado "Ramo do pecado", emprestem-me esse poder. Com ele, vocês hackearam um sistema pela internet através desses monitores médicos, certo? E conseguiram mandar essa mensagem "Nós estamos vivos".

Depois de muito tempo, os gemêos manifestaram uma emoção, se antes choraram pela morte de sua mãe, agora choravam pela esperaça de um amor de pai.

Afinal, um estranho não se daria ao trabalho de dar, pela segunda vez, a oportunidade de viver a dois desconhecidos.

"Ele só podia ser o nosso pai".

Foi um trabalho árduo e extenso, Hegire tinha que reenstruturar a metade do cerebro existente dos gemêos para assumir as funções do hemisfério faltante, não havia como reconstruir toda metade de um cerebro e torna-la funcional, logo essa era a alternaiva mais eficiente que podia usar. O primeiro a ser "refeito" foi En, o menino, sua irmã Chan foi deixada por ultimo, justamente para que qualquer tipo de erro ocorrido com irmão pudesse ser evitado nela. Mas Hegire não era um amador, ele podia ser dito como um gênio da medicina atual, a operação feito nos gemêos foi um total sucesso.

Agora tudo que precisava fazer era fácil, só tinha que ensina-los a falar, andar e a conecar seus ramos do pecado ao seu projeto. Logo poderia dar iniciou a sua próxima "geração".

_Nós vivemos somente por causa de sua benção!

E por ela, eles iriam executar o Corvo.

Mas o Corvo é mais agíl, ele preve os seus movimentos facilmente e num rápido corte, já fatiou os corpos de En e Chan.

_Acho que esqueci de algo...

Senji abandonou os pedaços dos gemêos para ir atrás de Toto (Hegire).

De forma lenta, os pedaços se conectam de novo e novamente En e Chan voltavam ao normal. Quando tudo estava no lugar, os dois se encararam por um instante, ao fundo podiam ouvir o ecoar da Garra do corvo.

_En.

_Chan.

Ambos estavam certos da escolha que tomaram, não tinham porque voltar atrás.

E essa certeza não se desfez quando foram perfurados novamente pela Garra do corvo de Senji e nem quando Hegire, sem hesitar, os cortou junto com ele.

_Nós amamos você.

_Eu nunca amei vocês.

En e Chan exibiam pela primeira vez sorrisos sinceros, livres de arrependimentos.

_É claro que nós sabemos disso.

E tudo se desfez em pedaços junto com o braço do Corvo.

_"Obrigado por tudo, pai."._

* * *

><p><strong>Xue<strong> significa sangue em chinês.

De boa, eu acho que os gemêos tem origem chinesa, não me pergunte o porque.


End file.
